


Earring

by Blackestfang



Series: Accursed!au [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, alternate universe-accursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/pseuds/Blackestfang
Summary: An earring can mean a lot to a person.





	

Prompto is now sixteen, old enough to officially be given a part of the king’s power to be his glaive. HIs uniform had arrived and putting it on he couldn’t help but admire himself, a black sleeveless with three gold buttons at the neck, he had undone one of the buttons showing his neck some more, a white belt, very dark green pants similar to the ones his king wears, black boots, and long black gloves. He was nervous, hands shaking a bit, he shouldn’t be but he was.

A maid walks in, “Lord Prompto I’ve come to check on you.”

He nervously waves, “I’ll be out soon.”

“Very well,” she bows and leaves. Prompto smacks his cheeks forcing himself to walk out he heads to the throne room his heart pounding against his chest

“Sixteen and being made a glaive, I remember when you could barely use the simplest of weapons,” Prompto turns his head, Izunia was sitting in a chair resting his head on his hand leaning.

“I’ve come a long way, now I’m going to finally be able to fully pay back the debt I owe Ardyn.”

“Are you sure you’re up to the task though?”

“What?”

Izunia gets up, “If Ardyn dies on your watch you will be executed.”

“I know and I’m not gonna let that happen,” He puts on hand on his heart and the other behind him, “I am a glaive as of today Lord Izunia.”

Izunia chuckles, “Very well, good luck.” He walks away and Prompto sighs, that word stung, execution. He flinches hearing the bells go off, he was late! Prompto runs down the halls to the throne room where Ardyn stood, with a smile on his face.

Prompto walked up kneeling, “Forgive me your majesty, Lord Izunia wanted to speak with me.”  
“It is fine, now stand Prompto Argentum.”Prompto stands arms to his side shoulders straight, “Ten years ago you began your training and today as King I grant you a small portion of my power,” Ardyn reaches out gently touching Prompto’s chest. “Do you swear yourself, body and soul to I, King Ardyn Lucis Caelum?”

“I shall stand by your side till I draw my last breath, your majesty.”

Ardyn’s fingers glow and travel through Prompto’s body, “Then take this small bit of power, and serve me well.”

Prompto kneels, one hand on his knee the other on his chest, his head lowered, “I shall my lord.”

Ardyn turns sitting on the throne, Prompto remains kneeling as he did so, “Stand by my side my shield.”

Prompto stands walking over and standing to his left keeping perfect posture. They sit ins silence and Ardyn starts laughing, “That was far to formal for me.”

Prompto relaxes his shoulders, “Same, why even bother being that formal?”

Ardyn leaned back, “Tradition can be fun, watching you go through the motions was pretty funny.”

“I was trying not to faint from my nerves.”

“Your nerves?”

“Being a glaive is a big deal.”

“Now you know how I feel when I was picked to rule.”

Prompto chuckles, “Yeah.”

“What did Izunia say?”

Prompto looks down, “Reminding me the risks of failing you.”

Ardyn smiles, “You won’t fail me, I trust you more than any other glaive or soldier in the kingdom.”

“Guess you have to since we shared a room.”

“Anyway I have something for you,” Ardyn gets up reaching into his coat pulling out a box. He places it in Prompto’s hands, “A congratulatory present.”

Opening the box and inside was a purple chocobo feather earring, “A feather earring?”

Ardyn takes it out of the box, “I think it fits you, now hold still.” He reaches over carefully piercing Prompto’s left ear and securing it in place, he steps back with a smile, “Looks good.”

Moving his head side to side Prompto tested if it was secure, he smiles, “Thank you yo- I mean.. Thank you Ardyn. I’ll wear it always.”

“Glad you like it, now lets get going, I got work to do.” Prompto nods following him.  
\----  
“RAAAAARG!” Gladio brought down his wooden sword and Prompto scrambles out of the way,”Come on counter!”

“Oh come on this isn’t fair! You’re bigger than me!”

Gladio sighs putting his sword down, “So I should be an easier target.”

Prompto blows a raspberry, “But I also suck at close range stuff.”

“Fine call it a day for now.”

Noct chuckles, “You got your ass kicked.”

Prompto walks over chugging his water, “close up isn’t my style.”After cleaning up Noct and Prompto start walking back to Noct’s apartment, “I think I’ll stick to swords in my games.”

Noct chuckles, “Fine, mister bow and arrow.”

“Yeah about that why can’t I just use that?!”

“Hell if I know.”

Prompto groans, “This sucks man.”

“By the way can I ask a weird question?”

“Isn’t that a weird question?”

Prompto chuckles dodging a playful jab, “It’s about that earring you're wearing.”

Prompto gently touches the feather, “This? What about it?”

“You wear it all the time, maybe if you took it off while training you would do better.” Prompto was silent for a moment, “Sorry! Did I say something wrong.”

“No, nothing like that, just thinking. But sorry the earring stays in.”

“Why?”

A sad smile as Prompto looks up, “I promised I’d always wear it.” Noct nods, not really understanding why it was so important but left it at that.


End file.
